Infidelidad, un corazón enamorado
by Nonite-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi. HieiXKurama. Un nuevo caso para el grupo de detectives del Reikai: han sido robadas las Cenizas de la Cripta de Fuego y deben recuperarlas antes de que algo realmente malo ocurra
1. Prólogo

**FANFICTION: INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO**

_GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI_

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Hola. Este es el primer fan fiction que hago (yaoi), así que es posible que no sea la gran cosa. Para variar lo dedico a mis amigos (yo y mis dedicatorias ��U) y le voy a echar muchas ganas, y le voy a tratar de terminar, y les voy a pedir ayuda a Zuba, Windy y Linna Sakura por si no se me ocurre nada nuevo… Eh… Creo que eso no iba ahí U… En fin… Una cosita más (sí, la última): quien narra la historia a veces es mi personaje de juego de rol, Nonite, otras Kurama y otras Hiei, pero yo les aviso cuando ellos dos entren…

Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO 

PRÓLOGO

Viento…

Si hay algo que me gusta de este mundo es el viento frío del invierno meciendo las hojas que quedaron del otoño, susurrando un nombre… Al menos, eso me parece: que susurran el nombre de aquél que amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Me gusta tanto que creo escuchar su nombre y su voz por todos lados: en el viento, en el oscilar de las hojas, en el murmullo del agua, en el cantar de los pájaros, en el radio, en la tele… Y no se diga en la escuela. Todo lo que veo y escucho es Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama…

Pero entonces, reflejada sobre el agua como una celestial aparición vi un chico, cuya cabellera rojo fuego revoloteaba por el viento sobre esas dos frías esmeraldas verdes y aquella contrastante cálida y tierna sonrisa. Sí. Por un momento creí que se trataba de una alucinación como tantas que sufría por mi afanosa ansiedad de verle, de estar con él; pero esta vez era real y tan sólo me convencí cuando su dulce voz se dirigió a mí:

¿Qué tal?

Quedé casi congelada. Kurama, frente a mí, saludándome, sonriéndome maravillosamente, viéndome con esos preciosos ojos, a mí, sólo a mí, pensaba.

Pero no. No podía darme el lujo de que supiera que me moría por él. Tenía que ser firme aún cuando por dentro me estuviera derritiendo.

- Hola¿qué pasó, Kurama?

Pronunciar su nombre. Para mí, eso es lo más fascinante del mundo. En la escuela, su nombre es Suuichi Minamino, pero entre sus amigos le llaman Kurama… O también, Youko Kurama. Conocí a este lindo zorrito por coincidencia, casi por accidente, cuando regresaba a mi casa después de un aburrido día de clases. Tropecé con un tipo que venía corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba (estaba huyendo). El tipo tiró una vasija y parte del polvo que contenía cayó sobre mí, manchándome la ropa y haciéndome estornudar. Iba a gritarle por su descuido cuando el sujeto sacó una lanza bastante peculiar (quedé petrificada por el miedo y la sorpresa… Después de todo… ¡No sabía quién era, por qué me atacaba y de dónde había sacado esa arma!) …Y justo en ese momento apareció un ser divino de cabello plateado, ojos amarillos y unas delicadas orejitas de zorro asomando entre su melena. Tampoco pude ver de dónde sacó el látigo con el que se deshizo de un golpe del miserable con el que choqué hacía unos instantes. Me quedé ahí, entre fascinada, impresionada y muerta de miedo. Él avanzó con paso decidido hasta mí, pero no era mi estado lo que le interesaba; tomó la vasija y sonrió de satisfacción al ver que estaba intacta a pesar del golpe. En eso estaba cuando por fin pareció notarme y también la mancha de mi ropa. Me observó por segundos que se me hicieron eternos, con esos gélidos ojos amarillos sin expresión alguna. Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a decirme algo, su cabello se tornó rojo y sus ojos verdes sin perder un poco de su elegancia glacial. Entonces me sonrió (la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás antes había visto, pensé) y me preguntó cómo estaba. Respondí apresuradamente un "bien" y él se mostró complacido. Luego dio la vuelta. Sabía que iba a marcharse y que si no hacía algo, jamás lo vería de nuevo, no obstante, nada se me ocurría para detenerlo. Lo único que se me cruzó por la mente fue preguntarle su nombre… "Kurama", dijo un segundo antes de desaparecer…

Al día siguiente, llegó un alumno de traslado: cabellera de un color rojo ardiente y ojos como dos frías esmeraldas, Suuichi Minamino; yo creía estar soñando. Desde entonces me da la impresión de que no me quita la vista de encima, aunque tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación…

- Eh… Mmm… Disculpa…

Su hermosa y cortés voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, regresándome a donde estábamos: el parque, un puente que cruzaba un encantador riachuelo.

¿Sí?

- Eh… Me preguntaba si…

¿Sí?

No sabía qué iba a decirme, pero sólo esperaba que fuera una cosa. Lo había visto tantas veces en los cómics y en las caricaturas…

¿No has visto a Hiei?

¿Hi… Hiei?

QUÉEEEE? No podía creerlo. ¿Estábamos los dos solos en ese lindo bosque miniatura (que teníamos por jardín de la escuela), una tarde perfecta de invierno y me preguntaba por un tal Hiei? …¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! …Hiei …Por lo que entiendo, ese chico de cabello azabache y ojos rubí es el mejor amigo de mi adorado Kurama desde hace unos tres años. Tan sólo lo he visto como tres o cuatro veces, no va a la escuela con nosotros, no se dónde vive ni que hace, pero cuando le veo está sobre un árbol, me parece que espiando (¿A quién? No sé, y más le vale que no sea a mi Kurama…)

- No, no lo he visto… ¿Por?

- Nada importante… Eh… Nos vemos…

Kurama me dirigió otra de sus preciosas sonrisas y se alejó. Lo observé detenidamente hasta que súbitamente desapareció. Todavía sorprendida, yo también di la vuelta y me fui. Jamás caí en la cuenta de que mi querido zorrito pelirrojo y ese chico de cabello oscuro y mirada intensa me vigilaban desde los árboles, más cerca de lo que yo creía.

¿Es ella?

- Sí.

- No sé a qué le temes, Kurama. Esa humana no se ve peligrosa. No entiendo por qué demonios quieres que la vigile.

- Aún no conocemos lo que el Polvo de la Cripta de Fuego sea capaz de hacerle… Además, son órdenes de Koenma.

- Hn… Está bien, la vigilaré…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? oo

¿Les gustó? oo Ya sé que no tiene nada yaoi, pero es que ya les dije que es mi primer fan fiction yaoi y soy un poco novata en esto, además, lo bueno empieza después: Esto-es-sólo-una-introducción ;)  
Es posible que las fans de Hiei (empezando por Zuba y Windy) quieran matarme por casi no darle importancia a Hiei y por querer medio acapararlo (en este fic)… Les pido perdón (ya saben, me subo a una mesa U) pero es que me gusta más Kuramita que Hiei (y no por eso digo que Hiei no es lindo, si al contrario oo). En fin, les prometo que no se va a quedar así y después van a tener Hieicito para rato ;)  
Por cierto… oo Me gustaría que me dijeran qué puedo agregarle, quitarle, cambiarle, ya saben, para que el fic sea de su agrado y pueda seguir escribiendo… Por eso... ¡reviews, onegai, please, por fa o!  
Así que… Nos vemos después.

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


	2. Capítulo 1

**FANFICTION: INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO**

_GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI_

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Aquí estoy otra vez… Bien… No creo que este salga 100 yaoi U… ¡Pero aún así daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo¡Ah! Y una última notita: esta parte la narra mi adorado Kurama o o

Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO 

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde de invierno, bastante helada y aún más porque estaba anocheciendo. Pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento. No. Lo que era más importante para mí en ese segundo era terminar con esa misión lo antes posible para poder regresar al lado de cierta persona… Estar a su lado (el lugar más cálido y agradable del mundo), y observar esos ojos de un rojo intenso y acariciar su hermoso cabello negro, oscuro como la noche que amenzaba con caer en cualquier instante…

Pero para que eso ocurriera, primero tenía que encontrar al estúpido aliado de ese tal Van Drake para recuperar aquella vasija. Decidí trasformarme en Youko para hallarlo más rápido y mientras corría, recordaba lo sucedido hacía no más de cinco horas.

Koenma nos había llamado esa tarde para vernos en el templo de la maestra Genkai. Parecía muy preocupado por algo ocurrido en el Mundo Espiritual.

A veces me sorprendía de que a pesar de que Koenma fue prácticamente desterrado del Mundo Espiritual (o lo corrieron de su casa, como siempre decía Kuwabara), él siempre estaba muy bien enterado de lo que pasaba ahí… Y bueno, yo también lo estaba.

Cuando yo llegué, Yusuke, Keiko, Botán, Koenma, Kuwabara, Seiryu y, obviamente, Genkai estaban reunidos. Sólo faltaba…

KOENMA¡Hiei¡Al fin llegas¿Qué ocurre? No es tu costumbre llegar tarde…

Me giré para ver a Hiei (mi Hiei), que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta, justo detrás de mí. Sonreí entusiasmado al verlo, pues ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Hiei también me sonrió (muy discretamente para que sólo yo lo viera) y eso me hizo sentir aún mejor… Pero Koenma tenía razón: no era su costumbre llegar tarde.

HIEI¡Qué más da! Ya estoy aquí, así que terminen rápido con esto ¿quieren?

Hiei ya estaba acostumbrado a contestar de esa manera, sin expresión, y el que ahora lo hiciera me tranquilizó: nada malo le había ocurrido en el camino. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la mesa donde Koenma tenía unos papeles arrugados, noté que cojeaba ligeramente y un hilillo de sangre escurría por su tobillo. Mis preocupaciones volvieron enseguida. Me acerqué decididamente hacia él y le pregunté en un murmullo:

KURAMA: Hiei ¿qué… ?

HIEI: No es nada, kitsune.

Hiei me interrumpió, replicando también con susurros. Después miró de reojo y con desprecio a Kuwabara, y agregó:

HIEI: Lo que menos quiero es que ese gusano tenga excusas para comenzar a burlarse de mí, así que mejor quédate callado.

Algo andaba mal… Pero era mejor seguir el consejo de mi querido mitad koorime, antes que armar un escándalo por lo que, quizàsólo serían unos rasguños. Y sin embargo, yo nunca podría dejar de preocuparme por él; después de todo, él y yo éramos…

YUSUKE: Y bien, Koenma… ¿Para qué nos llamaste¿Ocurrió algo en el Mundo Espiritual¿Otro demonio anda rondando o qué?

Yusuke habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

KOENMA: Exactamente, Yusuke. Al parecer, un demonio llamado Van Drake (del cual desconozco si identidad) robó las cenizas de la Cripta Sagrada…

¿Van Drake¿Las cenizas de la Cripta Sagrada? Esos nombres me sonaban conocidos… Pero… ¿Por qué? Bueno… Sobre las cenizas, sí recordaba algo.

KURAMA: Esa reliquia es mejor conocida como el Polvo de la Cripta de Fuego y según recuerdo, está custodiada por cuatro dragones y cinco soldados de la Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual ¿no es así, Koenma?

KOENMA: Sí, precisamente, Kurama.

BOTAN¿Cuatro dragones y cinco soldados de la Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual? …Eso no lo sabía …Eh …¡Pero yo nunca he visto dragones en el palacio, señor Koenma!

KOENMA: Eso es porque es uno de los secretos clasificados del Mundo Espiritual, Botán. De hecho, no hay muchas personas que tengan información sobre la Cripta de Fuego y mucho menos que hayan bajado hasta ella… Tan sólo mi padre, el líder de la Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual, algunos soldados y yo, por supuesto…

KURAMA: Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar que ese sujeto llamado Van Drake robó la reliquia, lo que significa que también estaba enterado de la existencia de ésta y de su poder, o no se arriesgaría tanto…

HIEI¿Cuatro dragones y cinco soldados¿A eso llamas riesgo, kitsune?

Miré a Hiei con detenimiento. Claro, pensaba, para ninguno de nosotros representa un peligro enfrentarnos a esas criaturas considerando todo lo que ya habíamos enfrentado, pero sobre todo, para mi pequeño demonio de fuego apenas era una pequeña aventura. Esas eran algunas de las razones por las que me gustaba tanto: era valiente, astuto, fuerte…

KUWABARA: Como sea… ¿Qué cosas puede hacer ese polvo para que alguien quiera robarlo?

Kuwabara… Vaya… Tan ingenuo como siempre… Pero es la última persona de quien quiero enterarme teniendo a Hiei a mi lado.

KOENMA: No estoy muy seguro de eso… En realidad, la leyenda sobre la Cripta de Fuego es más antigua incluso que mi padre… Así que…

YUSUKE: No lo sabes ¿eh? Vaya que eso nos ayuda, Koenma.

Yusuke dirigió una mirada fría a Koenma y su sarcasmo se notaba a leguas, pero Koenma ignoró ese comentario: al fin y al cabo, Yusuke tenía razón.

KUWABARA: Y si no sabemos para qué sirve ese polvo¿por qué preocuparse por recuperarlo?

HIEI: Idiota cabeza hueca¿no se te ha ocurrido que por algo lo tenían tan custodiado?

KUWABARA¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ENANO!

SEIRYU¡Basta, Kazu¡No pelees aquí!

Para mí, cualquier cosa que dijera mi adorado "niño prohibido" era maravillosa… Pero por lo que podía observar, Kuwabara pensaba exactamente lo contrario a mí.

Kuwabara trataba de acercarse para discutir a gusto con Hiei, mientras su hermana mayor lo detenía por la ropa. Mi Hiei sonreía satisfecho por haber hecho que Kuwabara se enfadara, pero esa no era la única razón por la que sonreía: también era para disimular el dolor que sentía por esa herida en su pierna. De nuevo, sólo yo pude notar eso…

Ese último recuerdo me hizo sentir un vacío en mi interior.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? oo

¿Les gustó? oo De nuevo traté de esforzarme por hacerlo lo más yaoi posible, pero ¡aún me cuesta trabajo Oo! En fin… Mientras estaba escribiendo me di cuenta que se iba a poner largo así que tuve que partir el capítulo por la mitad (¡CHUKAZANMAI! Oo ¡Ah, no¡Que no debo plagiarme los ataques del chico del piquito¿Verdad? TT) Je, je, je, je, je… U  
Por cierto… oo Me gustaría que me dijeran qué puedo agregarle, quitarle, cambiarle, ya saben, para que el fic sea de su agrado y pueda seguir escribiendo… Por eso... ¡reviews, onegai, please, por fa o!  
Así que… Nos vemos después.

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


	3. Capítulo 2

**FANFICTION: INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO**

_GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI_

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Ohohohohohoho (risa estilo Kodachi de Ranma ½) Bueno, hola oo

Tenía pensado publicar este capítulo cuando tuviera por lo menos seis reviews (porque lo saqué rápido), pero por la constante insistencia de Zuba y Windy (léase que estuvieron friegue y friegue pero en buen plan) pensé que tal vez sería mucho sufrimiento para ustedes, así que lo publiqué de una vez (y también porque me moría de ganas por publicarlo > )

**Nasaki: **Gracias por los ánimos, tomodachi-chan. Me da gusto que hayas leído mi fic y que me mandes mensajes y que te haya gustado. (Y yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kurama :P)

**AomeRL: **No te preocupes, no me pareces melodramática. Me alegra que volvieras (y aún más que te gusten todos los KuramaXHiei, a mí también). Al fin podré ver que sigue de Mi pequeño Kurama TT-TT …Bueno, aquí está la continuación a ver qué te parece.

**Suisho Haruka: **Oh, qué gusto que te haya gustado… (eso sonó extraño ññU) Bueno, tú siempre lees todos mis fics, te lo agradezco de todo corazón TT-TT. Síp, el zorrito es lindo.

Bueno, ahora sí con la historia. Como simple recordatorio, el capítulo anterior se estaba poniendo largo y por eso tuve que dividirlo. Así que aquí está la segunda parte. ¡Ah, sí! …Aún está relatando Kurama oo (se supone… U) Eso se llamaría "Kurama's POV" ¿no?

…Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO 

Capítulo 2

Hiei… Tuvimos que separarnos para acelerar la búsqueda.

Justo después de que Kuwabara se tranquilizara, aparecieron cuatro sujetos afuera del templo, todos con vasijas rojas bajo el brazo.

SUJETO 1: Somos aliados del señor Van Drake. Traemos las cenizas de la Cripta Sagrada.

Uno de ellos avanzó hasta nosotros, parecía ser el líder. No obstante… ¿Qué traían las cenizas de la Cripta Sagrada¿Acaso habían traicionado a Van Drake? O quizá era una trampa…

Y así era…

SUJETO 1: Es un reto de nuestro señor Van Drake. Les hemos traído las cenizas, pero sólo uno de nosotros cuatro posee las verdaderas; si consiguen atrapar al que de nosotros posee la reliquia, la devolveremos inmediatamente.

YOUKO KURAMA¡Ja¡Juego de niños!

Repetía para mí, una y otra vez, ya en la persecución a través de la ciudad.

YUSUKE: Nosotros somos cuatro y ellos también son cuatro… Esto se pondrá divertido.

Yusuke asignó a cada uno de nosotros a una presa y mientras hablaba, se tronaba los dedos de la mano: estaba muy ansioso por pelear.

Los aliados de Van Drake empezaron la huida y cada uno de nosotros salió detrás de ellos… Incluso Hiei…

Esos sujetos eran rápidos, pero para nada igualaban a mi adorado mitad koorime.

No tardé en dar con el que yo estaba cazando, especialmente porque, al notar que yo le seguía, había echado a correr sin fijarse en donde iba y tropezó con una chica humana, morena, de cabello negro y corto.

Lo único que de verdad no esperaba era que ese sujeto estuviera armado. Trató de atacar a la chica (seguramente porque le impidió el paso).

Sin embargo, yo no podía permitir que ese sujeto le hiciera algo, así que con un sutil movimiento de mi mano, hice aparecer mi látigo y destrocé al aliado de Van Drake. Bajé de un salto y recogí la vasija que ese sujeto había tirado. Sonreí aliviado al ver que el Polvo de la Cripta de Fuego estaba intacto y aún más porque era la verdadera reliquia… Sólo un segundo después me di cuenta que la chica había sido manchada con las cenizas. Por una milésima de segundo me asusté, pues no sabía qué podría ocurrirle. Enseguida recobré la calma y me trasformé de nuevo en Suuichi Minamino para no asustarla más de lo que ya debería estar. Le pregunté cómo estaba y me respondió "bien" (un poco apresurada, como pude notar). Resolví regresar a ver a Koenma para devolver la reliquia y también porque moría de ganas por ver a mi pequeño "niño prohibido"…

Me disponía a irme cuando la chica me preguntó mi nombre. Respondí rápido y me alejé saltando de edificio en edificio.

Cuando llegué al templo de Genkai otra vez, mi sonrisa triunfal se desvaneció al ver el estado en que se encontraba el lugar: totalmente devastado, una de las salas incendiándose y una herida Yukina tratando de despertar a la maestra Genkai, que se encontraba en peor estado que ella.

Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta ellas, seguido por Kuwabara y Yusuke, que acababan de llegar.

KUWABARA¡YUKINA¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO!

YUKINA: Ah… Kazuma… La maestra Genkai está muy herida… Por favor, tienes que ayudarla…

KUWABARA: Sí, Yukina, te lo prometo. Yo, el Gran Kazuma Kuwabara, haré que lamenten haberte herido. No dejaré que esos tipos se salgan con la suya… ¡te lo juro por el poder de nuestro amor!

YUKINA: Kazu… ma…

Yukina perdió la conciencia en ese momento y Kuwabara estalló en ira.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke había corrido a auxiliar a la maestra Genkai, reemplazando a Yukina en su intento por despertarla.

Repentinamente llegaron Botán, Seiryu y Koenma con baldes de agua para la habitación que se incendiaba. Yusuke preguntó por Keiko a Seiryu y ella le respondió que ya se había marchado, justo un minuto antes de que el recinto contiguo ardiera en llamas.

Numeré a los presentes: Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botán, Seiryu, Koenma…

KURAMA¡Oh, no! …¿Dónde está Hiei?

Observé la cámara incendiada y una terrible idea pasó por mi mente, haciendo que me estremeciera¿Y si Hiei estaba ahí? …Caminé hacia la estancia, casi sin fijarme, sin tener miedo del fuego, con la sola idea de entrar a buscar a mi Hiei …Pero no fue necesario.

HIEI: Aquí estoy, kitsune… ¿Qué ocurrió?

KURAMA¡Hiei!

Sentí que mi corazón daba un salto de sorpresa y alegría. Me giré y estuve a punto de abrazar a mi pequeño "niño prohibido", justo frente a todos; sin embargo, una mirada suya me persuadió de que era mala idea. En vez de eso, preferí contestar su pregunta.

KURAMA: Nos engañaron. Todo esto fue una trampa para atacar el templo a nuestras espaldas… Pero lo que aún no entiendo es …¿Por qué?

YUSUKE¡MAESTRA GENKAI!

Un grito de alegría de Yusuke resonó por todo el templo, sobre el barullo de los demás.

Inmediatamente nos reunimos con él, junto a Genkai, que acababa de despertar.

KURAMA: Genkai¿qué pasó?

GENKAI: Una chica… Robó los escritos sobre la Cripta Sagrada… Ella inició el incendio…

YUSUKE¿Una chica?

HIEI¿Te refieres a una humana, Genkai?

GENKAI: No lo sé… Tenía la apariencia de una humana… Pero…

Su explicación fue interrumpida por una tos seca.

YUSUKE: Oh.. Genkai…

Me dio la impresión de que Yusuke se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido a su maestra, y sin embargo, no era el único.

KOENMA: Genkai… ¿Dijiste que esa chica robó los escritos sobre la Cripta de Fuego¿Los escritos que dejé sobre la mesa hace unas horas?

¡Así que eso eran esos papeles arrugados!

GENKAI: Así es… Yusuke… Ten mucho cuidado con esa chica… Creo que es humana pero está poseída por un demonio, por eso… No puedes matarla…

KURAMA: Genkai¿cómo es esa chica?

Tenía que mantener mi sangre fría, como siempre: no había tiempo para lamentar lo sucedido si esos papeles tan importantes habían sido robados tan fácilmente, y aún más porque había más vidas que las de Genkai y Yukina en riesgo, si un demonio de fuego (como suponía que era) había posesionado a una humana.

KURAMA¿Genkai?

GENKAI: No recuerdo, no la vi bien… Cuando entré, la sala ya estaba ardiendo y ella ya tenía los escritos en su mano… Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, y creo que su piel era morena…

KURAMA¿Cómo dices?

KOENMA: No hay muchos humanos así en esta región…

GENKAI: Por favor… Tengan cuidado… Ella es muy fuerte…

La maestra Genkai se desmayó nuevamente. Todos la observamos fijamente por unos instantes.

Hiei se acercó a mí y me susurró.

HIEI: Reaccionaste de una manera bastante extraña cuando Genkai describió a la humana, kitsune… ¿Acaso tú la conoces?

KURAMA: No…

Respondí también en murmullos.

KURAMA: Pero vi a una chica parecida hace unos momentos, cuando recuperé la vasija… ¡Ah, es cierto!

Me aproximé a Koenma para devolverle la vasija que aún traía debajo del brazo (lo había olvidado por ver a mi Hiei sano y salvo).

KURAMA: Koenma, aquí están las cenizas.

KOENMA: Muchas gracias, Kurama… Aunque parece que ahora tenemos más problemas que éste…

HIEI: Koenma¿qué tenían exactamente esos papeles?

Hiei también se acercó a Koenma.

KOENMA: Pues… A decir verdad, no lo sé… Je, je…

(Al decir esto, todos nos caímos al piso)

KOENMA: Pero si no mal recuerdo… Esos escritos contenían la manera para usar las cenizas y la leyenda de estas… Lo que pasa es que está en un idioma que no entiendo y por eso no sé que decían.

(Para ese momento ya nos habíamos levantado)

KURAMA: Entonces, quien robó esos papeles debía conocer ese idioma ¿no es así?

KOENMA: Sí, eso creo, Kurama.

KURAMA: Tendremos que ser muy precavidos…

KOENMA: Kurama… ¿Tú …sabes de quién estaba hablando la maestra Genkai?

KURAMA: No realmente, Koenma

¡Rayos¿Acaso fui tan obvio?

KOENMA: Ah… Ya veo…

Bien… No estaba muy seguro de querer decirlo, pero como había dicho Genkai, esa chica podía ser peligrosa.

KURAMA: Hace unos minutos vi a una chica con una descripción bastante similar a la que la maestra Genkai nos dio…

KOENMA¿Tú… viste qué?

KURAMA: Así es… Traía el uniforme de la escuela de Yusuke y Kuwabara, así que supongo… Que esa chica asiste a la misma escuela…

YUSUKE¿En serio, Kurama? Pues… Yo nunca me he fijado si hay algún estudiante nuevo en la escuela…

KUWABARA: Quizá sea porque te la vives en la azotea, Urameshi.

YUSUKE¡Ah, y eso qué te importa, Kuwabara!

KUWABARA¿Quieres pelear?

YUSUKE¡Con gusto!

BOTAN¡Basta, chicos!

Yusuke y Kuwabara intentaban zafarse de Botán y Seiryu, que los sujetaban por la ropa en esos momentos.

Koenma prosiguió:

KOENMA: Si es así, hay que tener mucho cuidado… Kurama, Hiei, quiero que la vigilen por favor, se los encargo mucho.

HIEI: Koenma¿a dónde vas?

KOENMA¡A ver a mi padre¡Quizá él pueda ayudarnos descifrar este misterio!

Koenma se fue corriendo (a dónde exactamente, lo ignoro). Kuwabara lanzó un bufido.

KUWABARA¡Pero si lo echaron de su casa¿O no?

…

HIEI: No sé a qué le temes, Kurama. Esa humana no se ve peligrosa. No entiendo por qué demonios quieres que la vigile.

KURAMA: Aún no conocemos lo que el Polvo de la Cripta de Fuego sea capaz de hacerle… Además, son órdenes de Koenma.

Estábamos entre los árboles, observando a la chica humana. Tan sólo Hiei y yo…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? oo

¿Les gustó? oo Ahí la llevo… Pero me sigue costando trabajo! Nunca me imaginé que escribir un fan fiction yaoi fuera tan difícil (especialmente si no tienes idea de lo que hay que hacer para que no pase de shonen ai…U)  
Pero, bueno… ¡No voy a rendirme! ;)  
Y que de todas formas me salió demasiado largo… Pero ya no quise hacer otro CHUKAZANMAI porque Len y Hiroyuki Takei me van a demandar... U  
El siguiente capítulo lo va a contar Hieicito Oo (sí, Zuba y Windy, al fin)…  
¡Y una cosita más¡Soy inocente! oo Je, je, je, je, je… Sólo tenía ganas de decir eso U  
Por cierto… oo Me gustaría que me dijeran qué puedo agregarle, quitarle, cambiarle, ya saben, para que el fic sea de su agrado y pueda seguir escribiendo… Por eso... ¡reviews, onegai, please, por fa oo!  
Así que… Nos vemos después.

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


	4. Capítulo 3

FANFICTION:INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Se me va la onda de vez en cuando, así que por favor les pido que me tengan paciencia

¡Uwaaaa! En serio que yo no quería abandonarlos achi de feyo peo no tenía dinero (¬¬ el PumpItUp es adictivo y caro… pero ese no es el punto). En fin, ya vine y voy a actualizar los fics que pueda (q x cierto hice otros, a ver si luego los subo)

En fin, ahora a contestar reviews (pero antes… ¡WINDY¡ZUBA¡SHIPPOTAKA¿Mi ayudan a contestarlos?

ZUBA: Bueno…

NONITE: Je, je, oo bueno, primero:

**HIEIXMINAMINO**:

WINDY: Pues a mi me agrada que sea monos y tiernos.

ZUBA: Además lo bueno viene después

NONITE: ¬¬ No hables de más…

ZUBA: ¬¬ Mm… Bueno.

NONITE: Je, je, y yo que me estaba preocupando porque se me hacía que faltaba más yaoi… Bueno, a ver qué hacemos con eso, je, je.

Gracias otra vez por el review.

¬¬ Siguiente…

**NASAKI**:

NONITE: Arigatou por dejar review, tomodachi-chan… (((ZUBA, SHIPPOTAKA, DEJEN DE ESTARSE PELEANDO Y AYUDEN)))

SHIPPOTAKA: Me van a dar a mancuernasos!

ZUBA: ((golpea a Shippotaka)) Le di en la mano!

NONITE: ¬¬ A este paso nos quedaremos sin Shippotaka…

WINDY: Bueno, ya ¿qué le vamos a contestar?

ZUBA: ((Dejando de pelearse con Shippotaka)) ¿Qué le digo?

SHIPPOTAKA: Me picaste el ojo! -o

NONITE: Yaaaa…

WINDY: Oye¿le pagas a Hiei?

NONITE: Nope

WINDY: Trabaja de a gratis…

NONITE: Chipi Bueno, ya por fin pude subir el cap asì que lo verás… Y no, casi no tiene tantos Hn y Estúpido… Pero veré si lo corrijo (¬¬ antes que Hiei reclame algo)

SHIPPOTAKA: Auxilio! Me atacan!

(((SHIPPOTAKA Y ZUBA estan peleando otra vez - -U)))

¬¬ En fin, nos vemos, Nasaki, gracias de nuevo por el review.

Siguiente…

**DARKZUBA**:

NONITE: Oo Ah? Gracias por el review, Zuba… Zuba?

(((Todos volteamos a ver a Zuba… Zuba sigue en la baba… - -U)))

NONITE: En fin… Shippotaka? Sigues ahí?

SHIPPOTAKA : pos ahí al menos en una pieza

NONITE: Creo que por tu seguridad, ya no te invitamos a contestar reviews…

WINDY: Por tu seguridad, para que ya no te den una madrina

SHIPPOTAKA: Me quieren acribillar con un desarmador!

NONITE: ¬¬ Ves lo que te digo?

WINDY: No hemos contestado el review

NONITE: No hace falta, o sí?

ZUBA: No lo creo…

NONITE: Bueno, esos eran todos. Gracias a Darkzuba, Windy y Shippotaka (nis hermanos) que me ayudaron a contestar reviews

Y antes de que Darkzuba siga con sus delirios y mate a Shippotaka, sigamos con el fic

…Ahora le toca a Hiei explicar algunas cosas, pero ya saben, mi estilo es que se ponen a divagar (así como yo a veces U) Como sea…

Pero como se me iba a ratos la inspiración, le pedí ayuda a Windy (como había prometido U) y también Zuba ayudó …Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

CAPÍTULO 3

"¡Ja¡Qué imbéciles¿De verdad piensan que con ese poder me harán algo?"

Estábamos en el Mundo del Mal. Un ejército de demonios insignificantes (de clase D) habían comenzado a perseguirme. ¿Por qué me perseguían¡Yo qué sé! Quizá es porque mi nombre ya es leyenda en ese lugar desde el Torneo de las Artes Marciales que esos idiotas de Sakio y Toguro habían organizado…

Como sea, los demonios no costaron gran trabajo y sólo tuve que usar mi espada un par de veces.

Seguí mi camino ignorando aquella interrupción. A lo lejos vislumbré un palacio en ruinas y decidí que pasaría la noche ahí. Caminé tranquilamente (después de todo… ¡Nadie podría hacerme daño alguno!).

Cuando al anochecer llegué, una tormenta azotaba las paredes y el techo de la construcción. Ahora entendía por qué estaba en ruinas, pero ya no tenía caso retroceder y buscar un sitio mejor para descansar… No hacía más de dos horas que había usado mi Gokuryuha para deshacerme de unos demonios que sí valían la pena (los inútiles eran clase A, pero ahora yo soy de la clase superior) y que me estaban buscando por algo de una recompensa. Necesitaba descansar… Cerrar los ojos un momento… Y tal vez… Soñar con esa melena de un rojo apasionante y dos maravillosos ojos verdes mirándome con ternura… Cerca… Cada vez más cerca…

"¿Ese es tu sueño?"

Desperté sobresaltado. Enseguida me controlé y traté de disimular mi estremecimiento gritando sin emoción:

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Ese es tu sueño? Si quieres… Yo podría cumplirlo…"

"¿Qué?"

Ya había anochecido por completo, la tormenta se estaba calmando y el palacio estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad. Aún así, alcancé a distinguir a un tipo alto sumamente delgado con una capa larga, avanzando hacia mí desde el otro lado de la estancia.

"Sí, Hiei… Yo puedo ver tus sueños… Y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte si tú me ayudas…"

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

Esto no me agradaba. El tipo (que para entonces ya había llegado a mi lado) parecía saber lo que yo pensaba…

"Sí, Hiei… Sé en qué estás pensando…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

En ese momento sentía que ya no importaba si lo decía o lo pensaba, al fin y al cabo, ese tipo podía leer mis pensamientos. Pero yo necesitaba respuestas.

"Vine a buscarte a ti, Hiei…"

"¿Y por qué a mí?"

"Porque eres el único que puede ayudarme… Y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte a recuperar a Kurama…"

"¿Recuperar a… Kurama?"

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Hacía ya una semana que yo me había marchado al Mundo del Mal y no tenía noticias de mi kitsune… Definitivamente esto no me gustaba…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? o

¿Les gustó? oo Ahora le toca a Hieicito… Pero también me voy a tardar un buen rato con él y quizá lo tengan por unos dos capítulos más (esto es, ya exagerando porque quizá sea sólo la segunda parte de este y ya oo)

Muchas gracias a Windy y Zuba que me ayudaron con el fic y me dieron una idea que quizá se les haga interesante… Tiene que ver con Kurama y Hiei… Je, je, je, je, je… (mirada maliciosa) Oo

Así que… Nos vemos después.

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


	5. Capítulo 4

FANFICTION:INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Estas notas son cada vez más simples ¬¬… Aquí sólo queda recordar que Hiei es el que está narrando la historia, que esto ocurre antes de que Koenma los llame a casa de Genkai y que está con un tipo que no conoce y que puede leer los pensamientos, dentro del Mundo del Mal… Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

CAPÍTULO 4

"Sí, Hiei… Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero con "recuperar a Kurama"…"

"No te creo… Kurama no es tonto ni mucho menos débil como para dejarse atrapar por un sujeto tan estúpido como tú."

Miré con un destello de ira al tipo que tenía frente a mí.

Ahora podía verlo más claramente: estaba pálido, casi se podía ver a través de él (me sorprendí al notar que ¡así era!). Tenía una mirada profunda… Parecía que podía ver a través de mí, en mi mente, buscar mis más grandes temores y usarlos en mi contra…

"Sí, Hiei… Conozco a qué le temes y por eso quiero ayudarte… Lo que te estoy diciendo no es mentira, y lo sabes. El espíritu de atrapó a Kurama es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees… Y también… Ama a Kurama y tiene el poder para hacer que él cambie de opinión sobre ti…"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y esta vez no pude contenerlo.

¿Qué un espíritu secuestró a mi querido kitsune? Pero no sólo eso… También… ¿Tiene el poder para hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

Algo no era lógico en eso, debí haberlo pensado, pero no lo hice. Supongo que en ese momento estaba aún agotado y no podía razonar con claridad. Comencé a preocuparme por el estado en que se encontrara Kurama y tuve miedo por un momento de lo que ese espíritu pudiera hacerle… Y de que mi adorado zorrito me abandonara…

"Hiei…"

A este tipo le gustaba mi nombre.

"Si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré a recuperar a Kurama…"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Me había rendido. Le creí y ese fue el peor error que pude cometer: caí en su trampa. Pero… ¿Cómo saber que en ese momento mi preciado kitsune estaba asistiendo a esa estúpida escuela humana, totalmente a salvo?

No lo sabía. Y no me enteré hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Bien, Hiei…"

Me miró con esa sonrisa maniática que aún no he podido borrar de mi memoria.

"Es fácil ayudarme… Sólo tienes que recuperar mi cuerpo…"

"¿QUÉ?"

De un salto me levanté, y por instinto blandí mi espada, atravesando al ente que se encontraba sentado frente a mí. Eso me bastó para comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de un fantasma. Eso explicaba cómo era posible que leyera mi mente en sueños, me dije más tranquilo. Pero ¿qué hacía un fantasma en el Mundo del Mal? Buscarme, al parecer.

"Ya veo, eres un alma en pena…"

"Sí, Hiei… Y para poder descansar en paz, necesito recuperar mi cuerpo… Pero yo no puedo ir solo: te necesito a ti."

"Dijiste que sólo yo puedo ayudarte… ¿Por qué?"

"Mi cuerpo está en el Mundo Espiritual y lo custodian algunos seres bastante molestos… Pero sé que para ti, no son problema: lo vi en tus sueños, así que no podrás negarlo…"

"Hn… ¿Y de qué forma, el recuperar tu cuerpo me ayudará a recuperar al kitsune?"

Esa era mi prioridad, pensaba. No me importaba tener que robar de nuevo en el Mundo Espiritual y ganarme otra condena (ni siquiera me había librado bien de la primera), si con eso aseguraba que mi pequeño zorrito estuviera bien.

"Calma, Hiei… En cuanto haya recuperado mi cuerpo, seguiremos con la segunda parte del plan…"

Le dirigí una gélida mirada. Era bastante desagradable tener que conversar con un tipo tan grotesco y hacer un trato con él sin tener absoluta garantía de que mi kitsune estaría a salvo.

Noté que me dirigía una mirada igual, pero también tuve tiempo de observar una sonrisa insensata en su rostro.

Se levantó. Era apenas más alto que yo y bastante más delgado.

"Esto terminará rápido, Hiei…"

Su voz sonó lúgubre. Colocó firmemente sus manos en mis hombros (lo que más me asustó es que él sí podía tocarme) y se acercó al punto de que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Traté de alejarme, pero él no me soltó. El tipo recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y susurró maliciosamente en mi oído:

"Te engañé… Kurama está a salvo, pero ahora tú eres mío…"

Un último estremecimiento invadió mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no fue únicamente una sensación de miedo, también un sentimiento de odio profundo.

Después ya no lo vi más y comencé a notar que mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo a pesar de que yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia y tenía la sensación de caer en un oscuro vacío. Cerré los ojos…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me di cuenta que ya había amanecido y estaba en una cueva en el Mundo Humano. Traté de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cómo había llegado hasta ahí; intenté levantarme, pero un intenso dolor en mi rodilla me lo impidió. Observé que mi pantalón estaba desgarrado y que había una profunda herida en mi rodilla, la cual aún estaba sangrando. Justo en ese momento escuché un leve sonido de agua y me giré para ver de dónde provenía. Había un leve resplandor dentro de la cueva. Como pude, me arrastré hasta ese lugar soportando el dolor que crecía conforme más recuperaba la conciencia. Llegué hasta un pequeño manantial donde pude lavar mis heridas, y mientras lo hacía, iba recordando lentamente los últimos acontecimientos antes de desmayarme. Entre memorias confusas, recordé la sonrisa maniática de ese tipo y su oscura voz diciéndome que yo había caído en su trampa. Eso me hizo enfurecer nuevamente, pero aún tenía que ocuparme de mis heridas y de cómo hacer para que Kurama y los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Cuando terminé de vendarme, salí de la cueva y corrí en dirección a la casa de Kurama. En el camino me encontré con Yusuke, quien me informó de que Koenma nos había mandado llamar a todos.

Respondí a Yusuke lo más tranquilamente que pude, que yo iría más tarde porque tenía otros asuntos pendientes por arreglar. Yusuke sonrió y se alejó.

Pensé que Kurama debía haber salido ya, así que me dirigí al templo de Genkai, sin ser capaz de ir demasiado rápido.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? o

¿Les gustó? oo

NONITE: Zuba me ayudó con el final…

ZUBA: Sí, te ayudé, estuve diciendo un montón de tonterías por teléfono y nada más a ratitos me ponía seria, pero bueno…

NONITE: Como lo hicimos entre las dos, se nos algo largo el capítulo.Yo quería cortarlo a la mitad ootra vez… ¬¬

(NONITE¡¡METABEE, posesiona la Espada Espíritu¡¡CUCHILLA DE BUDA! OO

ZUBA¿METABEE? Oo Bueno, sí… ¡Envíalos al jardín de Buda! )

Eso es un ejemplo de todas las babosadas que estábamos diciendo.

Al final decidimos que era mejor dejarlo…

Última nota: estamos haciendo un capítulo especial que pondremos al final de este fic, que se llama: "Las incoherencias que se nos ocurrieron cuando estábamos escribiendo este fan fiction", ajá, ajá… oo

Así que… Nos vemos después.

CLAN OTAKU ES LA LEY

KAMPAI

ZUBA

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


	6. Capítulo 5

FANFICTION:INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

GÉNERO: YAOI SHONEN AI

AUTORA: NONITE FELAN

Nota Antes De Empezar oo: Seguimos con nuestros delirios… TTU

ZUBA: Comimos peyote… ¬¬

NONITE¿Comimos peyote? Oo

ZUBA: Parece… ¬¬U

NONITE: Bueno, U seguimos con el fic, desde el final de la introducción… Me toca contar la historia otra vez, je, je, je, je, je…

Espero que les guste el fic

INFIDELIDAD, UN CORAZÓN ENAMORADO

CAPÍTULO 5

Caminé hasta la estación del tren. Para entonces ya estaba anocheciendo, porque el trayecto es largo. No puse mucha atención al camino, pero miraba por la ventana del tren la ciudad de Tokio.

Bajé de la estación y caminé otras tres cuadras hasta la pensión donde me hospedaba temporalmente.

Entré. Saludé a las personas que estaban en el recibidor y subí a mi habitación. Desde hacía algunas horas tenía la excesiva y extraña necesidad de mirar de nuevo esos papeles arrugados en el cajón de mi escritorio…

Me senté en la cama, con la lámpara sobre los papeles y los estudié lentamente. Para mí era de lo más fácil leerlos porque estaban en español, pero me imagino que aquí en Japón, debía ser un idioma extraño y difícil de entender.

"…Cinco guardianes en el Mundo Espiritual para las almas errantes… Ellos juzgaban a los muertos y decidían a qué lugar enviarlos… Cinco infiernos y cinco paraísos… El guardián del Agua… El guardián de la Tierra … El guardián de la Madera… El guardián del Metal … Y por último, el guardián del Fuego…"

Leía tan sólo unas cuantas frases: estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, una sola oración, una palabra, una clave.

"…Incinerado, como era el castigo por desobediencia en el Mundo Espiritual y como correspondía al Señor del Fuego… Sus cenizas se ocultaron en la entrada a su propio infierno: la Cripta de Fuego… Se ordenó que nadie tuviera acceso de nuevo a la Cripta de Fuego, ya se sabían que su alma había escapado y buscaría venganza…"

Sonreí siniestramente y tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que hacía, aventé lejos el viejo pergamino.

Desde hacía dos días que a veces actuaba sin darme cuenta, y a veces también perdía el conocimiento durante horas y despertaba como siempre en mi habitación, con la luz prendida, observando esos papeles arrugados, que no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta mis manos.

Comenzaba a tener miedo… Pero al mismo tiempo, me parecía algo divertido e interesante…

Ya era completamente de noche y el trayecto desde la escuela era cansado, así que decidí que me iría a dormir y después terminaría ese asunto pendiente con los pergaminos.

Me acosté debajo de las cobijas y cerré los ojos… Enseguida, la primera imagen que se me vino a la mente, fue la de mi amado Kurama, saludándome como aquella tarde.

"Buenas noches, mi adorado Suuichi Minamino… Kurama…"

Me quedé dormida al instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera uno de los sueños más extraños que he visto… Y cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ¡no había sido sólo un sueño!

CONTINUARÁ…

¿QUÉ ONDA? o

¿Les gustó? oo Esta vez lo terminé yo solita… Quizá eso explique por qué quedó tan simplón… TTU Bueno… A fin de cuentas, quienes deciden qué tal está, son ustedes… Pensé que estaría bien poner algo de la trama sobre las cenizas de la Cripta de Fuego (comienzo a pensar que es un nombre muy largo …U) como una breve explicación, pero si no le entendieron bien, lo pondré más extenso después oo… ¡Ah, sí! Y se supone que me está pasando más o menos lo mismo que a Hieicito… Lo que me recuerda que de nuevo sigue él… ;)

Je, je, je, je, je... Que conveniente que los escritos estuvieran en español ¿no?

Así que… Nos vemos después.

Ja nne, Kiss

Nonite Felan


End file.
